Kady Create
Kady Create, most commonly referred to as Kady, is a ROBLOXian animator. History Kady Create made his channel in 2012 to upload some of his weird, real life edits and special effects. Kady joined ROBLOX mid 2008 with his brother, Tobi. Kady being called 'Jide' at the time had no interest in making any videos to do with ROBLOX. Eventually a few ROBLOX youtubers inspired him in late 2013. For example, densle12, thefallen123 and JohanSKruger. Densle12 was a ROBLOXian youtuber that was known for his movie making and animating. Although it was poorly done, Kady had never seen anything like it and was easily inspired to make an animation much like his. After downloading 3DS Max 2 years ago, he uploaded a parkour animation that was recently taken down due to copyright. Although at the time he was surprised with the level of work he created, and decided to keep learning. Yet slowly lost interest as he had the smallest amount of knowledge about animation and especially rigging. With the inspiration from JohanSKruger's 'Trapped in the Darkness' series and TheFallen123's 'Moon Wars' trilogy, Kady took on film making. Only to later understand it was not for him, and took a break from ROBLOX for an entire year. It was only until January of 2014 where he met EletronixLive - A ROBLOX animator. He had a rig, and conveniently used 3DS Max. With the help of his tutorials Kady learned more about 3ds max, until the point at which Eletronix's channel was terminated. Although, out of interest, Kady contacted Eletronix and began to get personally tutored. With the new skills he developed from Eletronixlive, he merged his animation into his long lost film making, and began to make a series called Larceny. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELlMBEiXvc0 - This didn't get the response he expected, and realised the number of mistakes he made. This lead him to believe that he shouldn't be film making in ROBLOX at all. So with the support of EletronixLive, he dropped film making and left ROBLOXiwood in order to focus more on animation. Furthermore, Eletronix became inactive with his channel, and ROBLOX overall. This wasn't a good time for Kady as he felt alone, and as he wasn't familiar with any other animators, and therefore also took a 'break'. A break that lasted 6 months. Still without Eletronix, Kady planned to return with a bang. With the BLOXYs 'supposedly' coming around early 2015, Kady wanted to make it his mission to win an award, and so began slowly working on a video in January. Having being released in April, Kady believes his Power of Invention video was the best animation he has ever made. He is most proud of that animation as it even got the attention of ROBLOX themselves, as they subscribed and liked the video. And even the attention of loleris, the antagonist in his animation. Since then he has made 3 new animations and will continue too. With BLOXYs 2015 being announced, Kady has a lot of plans for this year. Discarded Series Larceny. A project that was not well thought on and only episode 1 managed to see the light of youtube. Trivia Kady is from London. Accomplishments The official ROBLOX youtube channel has subscribed to Kady Create and liked one of this video. This made him feel proud and acknowledged.Category:Animation